You Go First, Dean Destiel AU Drabble
by Acelin Heart
Summary: Domestic Flufflike AU where Dean gives up hunting to take care of Cas after Cas takes on Sam's burden from the Cage. Could be considered Destiel. More to come possibly.


**A/N:** A quick little Destiel Drabble. No kisses or anything though, just two guys that care too much. I alternatively like to call it "Cas acts childish and mooches off of his boyfriend because he can". I tried to keep the Dick jokes limited. And for the last few paragraphs, I was gonna change it to Cas not understanding the term "boyfriend" and correcting Dean that they were both Male and Friends, but Cas didn't know they were talking about him and I wanted to end the drabble cutely, so screw it. More might come later. Didn't really proof edit it, so there might be mistakes.

* * *

"Cas? Cas?" The blond looked around the house, setting the shopping bags on the counter. Granted, most of the bags' contents were alcohol, pie, and burgers, they could wait. He slipped into another room and found the angel sitting at his favorite table, setting up a game of Parcheesi.

"Hello, Dean." The blue eyed man greeted in his usual monotone voice. "Do you want to be the tigers?"

"Hell yeah, I wanna be the tigers." Dean replied, resting his hand on his companion's shoulder. "I'm gonna go grab a beer, okay? I brought you some burgers, you want one?"

The angel nodded absently. "I will be the Elephants."

"Good idea." He forced a smile and before going back into the kitchen to get his beer and Castiel's burger. When he returned to his friend, the board game was set up to play.

"You go first, Dean."

"How do we play this game again?"

"I'll teach you.

—

"I want a bee farm."

"We can't get a bee farm, Cas." Dean sighed, finishing off his first beer.

"Why not?" The angel asked blankly, moving a blue elephant pawn a few spaces closer to home.

"Because bees sting."

"But bees are my friends."

It was true the bees in Cas's garden had taken a liken to him, but Dean had been stung quite a few times since Cas "befriended" the insects. The honey bees dislike him for some reason, and despite all the pain he had gone through in the past, those little bee stings still stung like crazy.

"You will grow on them, I am sure of it." Castiel insisted. "They are just jealous of our bond."

"They're just _bees_, Cas, they don't have feelings." Dean replied. "They're just little evil bugs that sting people." He rolled the dice and moved two of his pieces.

The angel chuckled as he watched his opponent move. "Bees aren't evil, Dean! They are just innocent creatures! They can't even sin!"

Dean gave a childish pout. "They can still sting though." His companion laughed again and seeing the angel happy made it hard to keep the smile off his face.

It had been a month or two since Castiel had taken on Sam's trauma from the cage and after seeing the state he was in, Dean had given up hunting to take care of him. It was a big change at first, but Dean had gotten used to it after a while. Though they still took all of the precautions they would if they were on a hunt, angel proofing, demon proofing, salt stocked up in every room, and everything else too.

It was different seeing Cas out of his mind, it was kind of like he was unguarded. He thought aloud, talking to himself about whatever was on his mind. Dean often heard his monologues, like listening to one side of a conversation. He often talked nonsense, spouting about different cultures, creatures, and foods, but sometimes he talked about other things, things that clearly upset him. Occasionally, Dean would even find him crying. Anytime Dean found him crying, he'd leave him alone, he didn't think Cas wanted Dean to see him like that, broken. They never talked about it and Dean didn't ask.

"I'm gonna go get another beer." Dean decided, standing.

"I would like another hamburger." His companion requested absently as he rolled the dice.

"They're probably cold by now, want me to heat it up?"

"That would be preferred."

Dean went back into the kitchen to get the food. Their days were usually like this, Dean ran into town to get something for them to eat, he came home and they played a board game of Cas's choice and ate together. This was the usual routine. Everyday Dean started the board game and Cas went second.

When they first started living together, Dean quickly found that Cas didn't bother taking care of his host's body, didn't even bother changing clothes, and Dean took on the job of taking care of him. He made him change clothes, and eat, and shower, all the things that normal humans would do. Now that Cas was living among humans, he might as well act like one, even a crazy one.

Dean's phone rang just as the microwave went off. He pulled out the hamburger and set it on a plate before answering. "Sammy? What's up?" He rummaged around in the refrigerator for a bottle of water. "I'm doing fine, but I feel like a stay-home mom." He shifted the water bottle into the crook of his arm along with a beer and balanced the plate in his other hand. "How's the Dick thing going?" He went back into the other room, setting Cas's hamburger and water bottle on the side table. "Bobby's not taking it well?"

"It's your turn, Dean." The angel across from him mentioned impatiently as he sat down.

Dean nodded, rolling the dice. "I'm already taking care of a crazy angel, I don't exactly think adding a vengeful Dick-hating spirit to the list is a good idea." He moved one of the red tiger pawns home. "He's not my boyfriend!"

"What's a boyfriend, Dean?" Castiel tugged childishly on Dean's jacket sleeve and those damn blue puppy-dog eyes were watching him curiously.

"Not now, Cas, I'll tell you later, all right?" The blond covered the phone with one hand while speaking.

"Yes." The angel nodded, rolling the dice again.


End file.
